Grogar
|mane = |coat = |misc1 = Horns |misc1text = |nicknames = Grofar |voice = Doc Harris (English)}} Grogar is a ram and the underlying antagonist of the ninth and final season of Friendship is Magic. He was first mentioned in A Flurry of Emotions in a children's story read by Twilight Sparkle before making his first physical appearance in The Beginning of the End - Part 1. He is an ancient tyrant who forms an alliance of villains to defeat the Mane Six and take over Equestria. Development Grogar is based on the Generation 1 villain from the series My Little Pony and Friends. Depiction in the series Grogar is first mentioned in A Flurry of Emotions as the antagonist of a children's storybook called Gusty the Great, which Twilight Sparkle reads to a group of sick foals in Ponyville Hospital. In the story, Grogar battles a group of unicorn warriors led by Gusty the Great, but the outcome of their battle is not revealed. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, he is revealed to be real when he summons Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra to his underground lair. As the villains explain to Cozy Glow, who is unfamiliar with Grogar, he is a legendary tyrant who once declared himself the first emperor of a young Equestria, creating foul monsters to wreak havoc across the land until Gusty the Great took his mystical bell and banished him, leaving him weakened. Having spent the past millennia recovering his strength and observing his fellow villains' defeats, Grogar proposes that they work together to overcome the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. When Sombra objects to this alliance, Grogar makes a proposition: he can either retake the Crystal Empire on his own, or inevitably fail and suffer the consequences if he still refuses to submit. In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Grogar witnesses Sombra's demise at the Mane Six's hands from his crystal ball, which he shows to the other villains as a warning to secure their loyalty to him. In Frenemies, "Grogar sends his legion of doom on a mission to become allies. Unfortunately, his plan works too well and they almost become friends." Magic Grogar is a wielder of incredibly powerful magic, capable of transporting creatures to and from seemingly any location, including the depths of Tartarus, and bringing King Sombra back to life after his body was obliterated by the Crystal Heart. A small sample of magic from his collar is presumably equal to that of Equestria's unicorns combined, for both quantities are capable of rejuvenating Lord Tirek into his second form. He is known in legends as the "Father of Monsters", having allegedly created dangerous beasts that plagued ancient Equestria. However, the true source of his power is a mystical bell that was taken by Gusty the Great, which weakened him for millennia. He also possesses a crystal ball resembling a goat's eye that allows him to observe anything from inside his lair. According to the storybook Gusty the Great, Grogar gained power through the fear of others, which allowed him to free himself from a beam of magic stronger than a thousand armies. However, whether or not this is accurate to his actual power is unknown. Depiction in comics The G1 version of Grogar appears in another world on [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Nightmare_Knights#Issue_.231 My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Issue #1] page 12. Personality Grogar is a power-hungry tyrant, described in A Flurry of Emotions as "treacherous", with a desire to claim dominion over all that he sees dating back thousands of years. His creation of violent and evil monsters also indicates a cruel nature. He is a cunning and patient strategist, preferring to work behind the scenes in his plans for conquering Equestria. He is also somewhat vain, evidenced by his displeasure when Cozy Glow fails to recognize his name. Although he disdains ponies and any villain defeated by them, Grogar acknowledges the power of the Mane Six's teamwork and does not underestimate them. In fact, the ponies' strength in unity is what inspires Grogar to forge an alliance with other villains, demonstrating a unique insight towards his enemies that most of his fellow villains lack. Despite this, he is domineering in his ways of commanding his allies, securing their obedience through fear and intimidation rather than loyalty and trust. Quotes Gallery The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Chrysalis and Tirek threatening King Sombra S9E1.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy notice a silhouette S9E1.png Grogar walking across stepping stones S9E1.png Cozy Glow watching Grogar arrive S9E1.png Close-up on Grogar's crystal ball S9E1.png Grogar sitting behind his crystal ball S9E1.png Grogar introducing himself S9E1.png Tirek and Chrysalis gasp in surprise S9E1.png Queen Chrysalis "the Grogar?" S9E1.png Tirek "I thought that you were a legend!" S9E1.png King Sombra "I've heard of you" S9E1.png The villains approach Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar "you have all been brought here" S9E1.png Grogar assembles a league of villains S9E1.png Grogar "once and for all" S9E1.png Grogar chuckling sinisterly S9E1.png Interior view of Grogar's lair S9E1.png Cozy Glow "doesn't ring any bells" S9E1.png Grogar angrily corrects Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar "I have been away too long" S9E1.png Grogar glaring down at Cozy Glow S9E1.png Cozy Glow fearful of Grogar S9E1.png Grogar "a demonstration of power" S9E1.png Villains gathered around Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar touching his bell necklace S9E1.png Grogar holding a sphere of magic S9E1.png Grogar blowing on the magic sphere S9E1.png Magic sphere lands in Tirek's hands S9E1.png Grogar "the foulest of creatures" S9E1.png Grogar's crystal ball showing an image S9E1.png Image of ponies vs. Grogar's monsters S9E1.png Grogar's monsters attack the ponies S9E1.png Grogar looming over Pre-Equestria S9E1.png Image in crystal ball swallowed by darkness S9E1.png Grogar hears Queen Chrysalis' interruption S9E1.png Grogar "taking my bell would defeat me!" S9E1.png Grogar "only weakened me temporarily" S9E1.png Grogar shouts "silence!" at Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar walks to top of lair pedestal S9E1.png Grogar "biding my time" S9E1.png Grogar "the perfect opportunity" S9E1.png Grogar at the top of the pedestal S9E1.png Grogar looks down on other villains S9E1.png Grogar belittling the other villains S9E1.png Grogar "they've always bested you" S9E1.png Grogar "it is because" S9E1.png Grogar "they work together" S9E1.png Grogar addressing his fellow villains S9E1.png Grogar "we shall use their own strategy" S9E1.png Grogar with a wicked smile S9E1.png Grogar "I suggest nothing" S9E1.png Grogar "I demand that you join me" S9E1.png Grogar "Equestria will be ours!" S9E1.png King Sombra challenging Grogar S9E1.png King Sombra "I will destroy any pony" S9E1.png Grogar grins at Sombra's overconfidence S9E1.png Grogar "try to take back your kingdom" S9E1.png Grogar "I shall send you there myself" S9E1.png Grogar "if you prevail, you may keep it" S9E1.png Grogar "but when you fail" S9E1.png Grogar "you will submit to me!" S9E1.png Grogar "return you to the darkness" S9E1.png King Sombra accepts Grogar's terms S9E1.png King Sombra "this is a waste of time" S9E1.png King Sombra acting pompous S9E1.png Grogar getting very annoyed S9E1.png Grogar using his magic bells S9E1.png Grogar leaving the rest of the villains S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Grogar emerging from the shadows S9E2.png Grogar "the three of you will be" S9E2.png Grogar "enough for my plans" S9E2.png Grogar leans over his crystal ball table S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Mane Six defeating Sombra S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Magic of Friendship S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Sombra's eradication S9E2.png Grogar "I'd say he gambled" S9E2.png Grogar "and lost!" S9E2.png Grogar "a warning to those who doubt" S9E2.png Grogat "any of you have doubts" S9E2.png Grogar cements his alliance of villains S9E2.png Grogar "bring Equestria to its knees!" S9E2.png Grogar laughing maniacally S9E2.png Grogar laughing sinisterly S9E2.png Grogar's eyes piercing the darkness S9E2.png